Pirate Radio
by i might be crazy
Summary: A year after The Kishin incident all the power of the kishin went into a young witch giving her the power to beat death himself and a hundred of the best weapon meister teams there are. witches have taken over the world and sent the heroes into hiding
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Radio

_Cursed Blade_

I jumped over the ruble that used to be my house in Death City trying to get back before they notice me. "I have to make it back to Mr. Mad's house before it seals" I thought while hiding behind a pillar waiting for a witch patrol to pass "I really need to learn to blend in with witches like Big Star and Symmetry Freak can" I slip past the witches and into what used to be an alley and can see my target, what used to be a stitched up lab. "Almost there. Dr. Death is going to kill me for being out this late" I jump over the ruble and run to a spot on the floor at the end of an arrow and lift it up revealing a ladder I jump down just in time and hear the groan of the floor sealing shut above me.

"You almost didn't make it." I turn and see Lady Reaper and Nega Scythe or as they used to be called, Maka and Soul "The sun is about to rise"

"I never really could keep track of time" I say as a joke but apparently it isn't taken that way.

"Then learn" She says grimly and starts walking down the long hallway to the control room. She hasn't been at all the same since the witches took over. But she has it better than Nega Scythe; he can't even speak any more. A witch was trying to slit his throat but he escaped before it could kill him.

"That was a joke" I say under my breath and start to follow. Once we get there Mr. Mad stands up from his seat to greet me.

"Did you find anything?" He says to me referring to my mission. I reach into my pocket and hand him the flash drive that contains the new frequency code for the radio system. "Good." He sits back down and hand the drive to Dr. Death and he places it in the computer and starts to download the information. Mr. Mad and Dr. Death are really Dr. Stein and Lord Death. Like Lady Reaper and Nega Scythe they aren't the same either. No one is. Including me.

The door opens and Big Star and The Enchanted Sword walk into the room. They returned before me with the other set of information we received today. "Hey. I see you made it back in time." Big Star, also known as BlackStar, says and scratches his eye patch "And in one piece"

"Nice to see you back Cursed Blade" says The Enchanted Sword sarcastically "At least your mission was a success as well. But we did beat you back" she gloats.

"Nice to see you guys back as well" I say equally sarcastically

"Come on guys. If you are going to get in a fist fight, again, at least go outside." I look around to see Symmetry Freak, also known as Death the Kid, standing in the doorway.

"They can't. The door has already sealed." Says Yin, Patty

"Very True" Yang, Liz, agrees

"Hey" I say to Symmetry Freak as I pull him aside "Any luck trying to find me a meister?"

"Sorry Cursed Blade. No luck" He says dryly

"Being meister-less sucks. I can't use my full power without one." I say lifelessly

"Well you have a very specific wave length. You need an exact match." I look over and see Mr. Mad has joined the conversation.

"Very true. Guess I will have to wait." I say as I look at my watch. "Well I am going to hit the hay."

"Yeah. Good idea. Maybe we all should." Dr. Death announces from his wheel chair. "We have a long day tomorrow, like we do every day." we all dispersed to our dorms.

Dr. Death was right. Every day is a long day when hiding from the witches.


	2. Chapter 2

_?_

I woke up and looked out at the rising sun. "Still here." I say out loud and sit up from my spot on the floor. I go over to the window and look out over the meister work camp. It is as dull and gray as usual. I go over to where the radio is and turn on the Death Walkers station, also known as pirate radio. The witches can never keep them out, no matter how hard they try.

"Good morning to all you non-witches out there. This is Mr. Mad. We have been putting wrenches in the witches plan for months now. No need to look at the past let's keep our eyes open to the future. I will start your day off the same way as everyday with the new channel you will find us on. 135.3 is the new pirate radio…" static. I slowly turn it to the new channel and wait for the music to start.

_Cursed Blade_

I woke up and looked out the hidden window to see the sun setting and jumped of the bunk landing next to Nega Scythes bed. Careful not to wake him I crept past Symmetry Freaks bed and out the door before putting on my boots and walking to the kitchen. As usual I was not the only one awake. The two adults sat at the table drinking their coffee and discussing the plans for the "day". Really night but we became nocturnal because of the convenience. I walked to the fridge and made myself a sandwich then grabbed my mug and poured coffee in it. I have been with the Death Walkers for 3 months now and have helped them greatly but can't seem to fit in with the others. Probably because they had to mature quickly like I did to have a chance in this war.

I finish my food and walk back to my dorm and kick Nega Scythe so he would wake up. I usually don't care but I got put on a mission with him and Lady Reaper today. He gets up with a scowl on his face and walks past me without another look. "Well good morning to you to" I say sarcastically and he turn to give me a dirty look before leaving. I grab my hooded black jacket made from some indestructible material. I also grab my black mask that covers my entire face with a huge crazy grin on it with sharp white teeth. The mask of the Mad Child. I put on the mask and jacket and go and wait under the hatch.

After about five minutes Lady Reaper comes and sits to wait for her weapon. She is dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, combat boots, a jacket similar to mine except it is made to fit a girl better, a pair of fingerless black gloves with bone prints on them, and a skull mask which only goes down to her top lip.

We are soon joined by Nega Scythe who is wearing a normal outfit like he was about to hang out with friends and not go on a secret mission against witches except he is wearing a similar mask to Lady Reapers except it is black. We all give a silent nod to say we are ready and Nega Scythe turns into his scythe form but then glows black and colors reverse and Lady Reaper throws him as if cutting through the air but he sails through the solid wall with ease and she leaps through the currently opening door and catches him back as normal and landing on the ground. I leap out and become the Mad Child as I pass through the door. I become someone I am not.

I start moving through the shadows following Lady Reaper through the ruins that used to be Death City. We stop outside a non-witch work camp and hop the fence creeping through the yard to the "dorms" of the workers. I look out over the yard and look for any sign of life. With nothing spotted Lady Reaper slices open the tin wall and I peeled the wall making a hole big enough to fit through and we slip in. The inside is barren except for the many people sleeping on the floor and two doors, one leading out and the other to a small bathroom.

Lady Reaper can read souls so I allow her quietness to do her thing not as if I was going to make any noise at all anyways I sit down against the wall and wait.

_Lady Reaper_

I see the black haired boy sit down against the wall out of the corner of my eye. He is my age but he needs to grow up, everyone else has. Or is there another reason for his behavior. I shake my head to get my mind back on the mission. I put Nega Scythe on the special sheath on my back and concentrate on the souls of the people in front of me. The world starts to go dark and souls are the only source of light in this world I look over the people and stop when I see a wave length different from the others. "Oh my god…" I say because I am surprised at what I see. This wave length is…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater_

_Please enjoy_

* * *

Big Star

Sitting up on a wall hidden in the shadows I concentrate with my eyes closed yet watching their movement and actions while they search for the wavelength needed. I watch as they make their way into the room. But are they alone? No. But something is off. I wait watching and I feel a disturbance in Lady Reaper. Something surprised her. No scared her. Do they need help? No I am not to help them my mission is only recon. Mr. Mad made that very clear. I hope they are all right.

_Cursed Blade_

"Oh my god…" I hear Lady Reaper say and I look to where she is. Standing there is a children of the Kishin. Its razor sharp claws protruding from the tips of its long misshapen fingers, its face it so misshapen it is unable to describe, and I have trouble trying to figure out how the long skinny legs can hold the beast up. These creatures are made from the sacrifice of many human lives; all the souls of the people sacrificed try to escape the horrifying beast to no avail. It lunges at Lady Reaper and plows through her injuring her badly. I run over to Lady Reaper and Nega Scythe casting my shadow at their feet. She realizes it too late and falls through my shadow. I turn to the beast and prepare for a fight, my right arm turning to full shadow and into the form of a blade. I charge the beast knowing its single track mind will have it charge me. At the last second I jump to the side and grab onto the beasts neck pulling it down onto its back. I then strike down on the head and it disintegrates leaving behind the souls of the sacrificed. I look over the room more carefully. All of the workers are dead. I reach down and pull Lady Reaper from my shadow.

"You just had to take all the glory of fighting that thing didn't you?" She says annoyed sitting on the ground. I look at her leg which is bent out of shape, broken.

"You expect me to let a friend fight while standing on a broken leg." I say back triumphantly.

"Whatever." She says and pulls out Nega Scythe. He changes back into human form and picks her up. "Well we had better get back before the side effects of you using your ability without a meister come into effect."

"Yeah" I say getting up as well "We should." I climb through the hole and wait for Nega Scythe to come through. Once he is out we quickly make our way back to Headquarters.

_Symmetry Freak_

I watch as my cousin, Cursed Blade comes through the door just before he collapses. Soon after Nega Scythe jumps through the opening carrying Lady Reaper in his arms; she appears to have a broken leg. I call in Yin and Yang to carry Cursed Blade into his room while I take Lady Reaper to the infirmary to get her leg treated by Mr. Mad and Dr. Death. I set her on the bed. She looks annoyed. She should be better by sunset but still she hates the infirmary, because she hates being hurt. I leave the room as Nega Scythe takes a seat next to his meisters bed and relaxes. As I walk down the hall I hear Big Star enter the lab, and Mr. Mad wheeling Dr. Death into the infirmary to take care of Lady Reapers leg. Yin and Yang appear at my sides and we walk in silence to the kitchen where we will eat then part to go to our dorms and rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own Soul eater

Claimer: i do own Cursed Blade

_

* * *

_

_Cursed Blade_

I woke up slowly that morning staring at the ceiling I try to remember what happened yesterday. Not surprised I remember the fight with the child of the Kishin and using my power to get Lady Reaper out of my way so I could fight it. I sit up and look at my freshly bandaged arm, it looks like someone changed it about an hour ago but is already soaked with blood. I jump off my bunk not even caring to check the time. I open a drawer in the wall and pull out a new set of clothes and grab my black hoodie of the door and walk down the hall to a bathroom. "Looks like I will have a lazy day today" I say while unwrapping the bandage and washing off my arm to get rid of the dried blood. My arm is covered in scars and cuts that are still bleeding. After putting on more gauze I got dressed and headed down the hall to listen to the radio.

_Medusa_

I hear the door open and look up at the figure standing at the entrance of my cell. I remember when the child used to be so weak and feeble only a year ago. He has changed greatly, he has grown physically strong but his mind is empty, he does not think for himself anymore, his eyes are empty and his face is sullen. He come over and throws me over his shoulder like luggage and carries me off to his master. My son has changed. Just like everyone else.

_Ragnarak_

Life has grown easy since Crona has gone under the will of the young witch that now rules the world. I am well fed and am allowed to kill anyone I choose. Although picking on Crona has lost all fun because he doesn't care anymore. Life is easy and all is fine.

_Susan (The Head Witch)_

I watch as Crona dumps Medusa at my feet and walk over and leans against a pillar in my throne room. I look down at the pathetic witch at my feet, "I can't believe that this feeble being was the most feared witch there was" I think to myself. I bend down and grab her face making her look into my eyes. We look at each other for a long time. "Hello mother" I say finally.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater

Claimer: i do own Cursed blade

**

* * *

**

**One year ago**

_Crona_

I am sitting in my room thinking about all the craziness that has been happening in the past week. The Kishin has been defeated, my friends got out of the hospital and kishins have been stronger than usual due to the power of the Kishin. Life is slowly going back to normal and the Kishin power is dying down. Classes are starting again next week since the death city has been put back in place and everyone should be recovered by then. But something is off. Not with the people or the school. My friends are fine but something in me is off. Something is getting powerful. I don't know what it is but I don't like it. I lie down in my bed and close my eyes the power has been accelerating. I don't know how much longer it will stay inside me. I want to know what it is but also am afraid of it. The power is starting to feel like it is getting full, too much power is in me now I am starting to feel like I am going to burst it keeps accelerating and the pain increases. I want to scream in pain but I can't. The power is starting to burn and I feel like someone is seriously over inflating me and am about to burst. Then I feel nothing. Feeling comes back to me and I can feel the rough blanket under me and the cool pillow next to my head. I sit up and look over my body to make sure I didn't explode. I see that I am in one piece and calm down. I then realize I am not alone any more. I look up at the new comer. She has long bright pink hair and has a nice face. I know I know her from somewhere, she seems familiar but I don't know who exactly she is. She steps forward and I realize who she is. She is some part of me fused with Kishin power. I start to freak out then something tells me it is fine, she won't hurt me. She step closer to me and puts a hand on my cheek "It is fine brother, everything will be fine" and with that my vision fades and my mind is engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I know short. i would have put it at the end of the last chapter but...

CLIFF HANGERS RULE.

i know i am evil

Please review


End file.
